


Byakuya Togami Angst Collection

by youeitherseeitoryoudont



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Probably ooc, Self projection, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Togami Byakuya Angst, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Trans Togami Byakuya, im sorry its def ooc, okay so its says non despair because theres no killing game, togami family - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeitherseeitoryoudont/pseuds/youeitherseeitoryoudont
Summary: Just a collection of angsty bits of writing revolving around the character Byakuya Togami from Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Togami Byakuya, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	1. Confrontation and Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto tries to confront Togami about something, it doesn't end well.

"Togami, I wanted to uh, asking you something." Makoto called out, stopping Byakuya in his tracks.

Byakuya turns to Makoto, "What can I do for you?" he asks coldly adjusting his glasses on his face.

"Well,, I was just wondering, are you okay? You kinda broke down yesterday and everyone is really worried for you so I just-"

"Makoto I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes you do! Togami it's okay to have feelings! You can talk to us about anything!"

"Thank you Makoto, I'll keep that in mind. Not that I'd never need to take up that offer of yours. I'm perfectly fine."

"Stop lying to me Togami! We all watched you break down yesterday, it was scary to watch you like that."

"I did nothing of the sort Makoto. If you're only here to bother me about this then I will be taking my leave." And with that Byakuya spins on his heel, heading away from Makoto tears steadily dripping down his face. He curses himself for being so weak before slipping into his dorm.


	2. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuhiro finds Byakuya standing outside in the rain and confronts him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied abuse, Implied abusive parents, implied self harm
> 
> This was written as romantic Togakure but you can read it as platonic if you want.

"Togami-chi? What are you doing out here so late? You're gonna freeze to death!" Yasuhiro calls out shocked that he had stumbled across the Ultimate Heir standing outside in the pouring rain. 

Byakuya's eyes don't move from the spot on the ground where they are fixed. "Go away." His voice is raw. 

Yasuhiro makes a sound of confusion. "I'm not leaving you outside in the pouring rain Togami-chi! Now come on! Let's get back inside." He grabs at Byakuya's arm and gives it a light tug. Byakuya doesn't make an effort to move. "Come one Togami-chi! You've gotta come inside. What the hell were you doing outside dressed like that in the first place?" Yasuhiro's eyes flick over Byakuya dressed in his normal attire. "You can't just go stand outside in the rain without a coat or umbrella!" 

"I can't" Byakuya's voice comes again, shaky this time. 

"What do you mean you can't? Can you not walk? I could carry you Togami-chi!" 

Another long pause, filled by the rain and wind. "I can't go back inside." 

"What do you mean you can't? Yes you can! You live here? Did you lose your key? I have my key so we're fine!" Yasuhiro gives Byakuya's arm another tug, this time a little harder. 

Byakuya lets out a small hiss of pain. "I cannot go back inside. You may leave me be now." Byakuya's voice is raw and shaking. 

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me why you can't go inside Togami-chi." Byakuya turns his head to face Yasuhiro, there are tears mixed in with rain streaming down his face. 

"I can't go back inside until I've become perfect. Father won't allow it." 

"What do you mean Father won't allow it?" 

"Father doesn't allow me to live with the family unless I'm perfect." The tears begin flowing faster. 

"Oh Togami-chi, your father isn't here right now. He's not in control of you. You're perfect just the way you are." Yasuhiro tugs at Byakuya's arm again this time, Byakuya follows. "You can stay with me for the night. You don't have to be alone anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a personal headcanon of my friend and I's that Togami got kicked out of the house whenever he was anything less then perfect and I really like it so yeah here.


	3. The Gun in The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a certain Suicidal Affluent Progeny gets his hands on a gun alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, Self Deprecating Thoughts

The presence of the gun weighed down the room like a mound of bricks. Togami catches a glance of his own reflection in the mirror.    
  
**“Fat.”** **  
** **  
** **“Too tall.”** **  
** **  
** **“Worthless.”** **  
** **  
** **“Whore.”** **  
**   
Togami glanced over himself, trying to block out the voices ringing out from inside of his head. Whore? It was almost laughable, he’d never even been in a romantic relationship let alone had sex. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have any current romantic interest in one of his classmates. Not that 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Y̸̨̢̧̡̨̢̛̛͔͍̼̮̪̫̮̗̩͍̘͚͎̦͇̖̲̞̬̣͕͎͍̭̩͙͖͍̫̬͚̱͚̹̗̳͎̫̦̦̝͓͕̫̥͑̄͊̒̅̾̑̉̾͋̈́̈́̓̏̎̈̂͑̽̒̔̏̋͌̀̃̃̿͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅą̷̡̨̛̛̛̪̻̹̖͓̺̮̯̭̪̬̙͖̋̾͆̆̈́̂̌̅̋̌̇̌̋̒̅̍̅̇͛͋̾̾̇̆̉̔͒̃̋̄͗͆͌̏̅͋̆̔̑̐̓̀̄̄͌̒̓͌̏͊̎̃̂̓̕̕̚͘͠͠͠͝͝͝ş̴̧̣̲̯̪̺͓̪̙͎̫̿̈̈́̄̂̈́̔͂͗͌̕ư̸̡̢̧̡̡̛͈͉̪͍͎̥̹͚̞͖͕̮̺͍͓͚̥̳̝̭̳͚̹̯̦̙͙͐̆̄̄͊̀̏̄̍͂̽̆̑̆͛̏̐͆̏̌̈́̍̿̋͋̅̉̔̎̈̓̆̆͋̇̀̿͘͜͝͠h̷̨̢̛̗̮̘͓͚̖̘̜̹̗̤̰̯͎͒̆̅̾̅̿͆̐̍̄͑̉͑̏̎͘͝͝͝͠į̸̨̨̺̮̩̥͚̹͚̟̼̺̹͈̫̞̦͚̊̈́̆̉̃͒̑̏̊͊̾̃͂͂̋̂̽̌̅͛̃̈́̉̔̿͂̾̊͘͘̕͝͝ŗ̸̢̢̨̧̨̨̤͚̳̟̗͍̭̹̦̳̣̭͍̖̖͙͎͈͓̰̫͉̳̩̤̰͈͚̜͔͙̣̯̝͕̥̩̱̖̼̪̤̙̬̙͙̳͔̟̻̉͋̈́̅̒͌̿̒̏͐̾̀͐̿̏̆̈́̈́̒̓̀͋́̄̓̊͑̿̽̅͑̊̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅo̸̡̧̧͕̳̹͇̫͔̱̻̰̳̲̼̐̓̾̓̆̆̒̾̽̇͆̈́̓̍̀̌͊̈̉̋͂̄̑̒̀̃̔́̚͘͠͝ -HE would ever be interested in a ţ̸̢̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̩̼̘̣̼̟͎͔̙͈̜͉̺͎̠̻͇̫͚̳̯̜̯͇̰̩̜̠̥̱̤̲̠̟̣̞̰͕̘̞̦̺̘͉̮̻̳̦͔̤̥̟͕͉͚̟͚̗̬͊͗͛̌̈́̊͋͋̀̉́̀͒̊͑̓͐̊͂̌͋̉͐͛̇̈͛͊̃̈́͆́̿̍͋͌̑̋̿̋̿͆̈́͊͗͒͛̾̔͘̕͝͝͝͝ͅr̶̨̡̧̧̢̧̡̧͔̳͎͕͓͍̮̫̺͔̖̤̟̦͖͔̮̰͙̩͇̩̜̫̩̼̮͉̤̮̘̜͍̬̞͚̲̥̯͓̳͙̦̼͓͙͙͇̗͚̫̲͍̙͕͈̲̪̼̻͌̈́̿̅̑͂̊͂̍̇̈́͗̃̆̏͛̇̐̒̓͛͋̈̊͂͂̚͘͜͠͝ͅͅͅa̴̢̨̧̧̛̞̼̜̰͖͓̟̘̺̱̥͉͖̭͉̞̠̝͔̥̜̜̻͍̤̩̦̠͎̎͌̑͒͂̌̄̽͐̆̍̆͆́̿̔̾̓̑͌͛̐̓̉͑̈́͛̎̈́͑̈͑̈͆͐̆̋̈́̋̎̀̏̄̈̃̈́͌̌͑̋̆̍̈́̔͗͐̆̈́͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅn̸̨̧̧̡̨̢̜̬̝̹͙͖̜͖͕̣͕͓͈͉̬̩̻͚̟͚̗͇͙͉͖̦͖̞͇̘̙̟̰̙͈̘̦̦̻͈͚̟͚͓̣̟̬̫̤̰̝̮̐̋͊́̃͌̆͗͗̓̽̃̋̓̊̓̊͆̅̎͛̓͒̌̕̚n̶̢̢̯̪̜͉͕̣̟̱̦̣̝̺̺̠̜͈̤̼̞͉͎͍͉̳͇͈̖̦͇̣͇͇͙̤̪͙͉̭̺̺̱͇͇̼̥͙̹̠̹̞̻͎̈́͆̋̽̌́́̈̈͌̉̅̈͗̒͐͊̈̑̃͌̓̈́̽͑͋̒͒̔͋̇̅̿̇̔̚͘̚͘͠ÿ̷̢̡̧̨̧̡̧̛̭͓̲̗̼͖͚͕̲̰̲͈̯̺̪̠͍͉͇̤̘͈͚̅̊̊́̑̅͊͂͊́́̔̑͋̎̃̒̔̓͒͌̐̎͒̏͛̽̈́̓̒̐́̃̓͒̑͆̓̑̈́̌͋̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ -person like Togami. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His fingers slip to the hem of his shirt, swiftly pulling it over his head. Wincing at the pain that shoots through his ribs from all the unsafe binding he tosses his shirt aside. His fingers begin prodding and poking at his body. Tracing over his scars, cuts, and bones.    
  
**“Fat.” a voice rings out from inside his head.** Maybe he was fat. Sure his bones were sticking out of his body, but that wasn’t enough, he was still fat. There were still little flaps of skin, of fat. He was still imperfect.    
  
Togami’s hands trail up to the KOB bandages wrapped tightly around his chest. He knew it was unsafe to bind like this but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was going to die soon anyways so why did it matter if he took care of his body.    
  
The realization that the gun was still in the room made the air thick. Togami’s breath hitches. He could kill himself right then and there. What did he have to lose? His life? That was basically worthless.    
  
Togami didn’t remember moving across the room. He didn’t remember picking the gun up, but there he was standing in front of his table gun in hand. He raised it to his mouth, pushing it in.    
  
Hands shaking, breathing heavy, tears threatening to fall he c losed his eyes, finger wrapping carefully around the trigger. This was it, the end of Byakuya Togami the Ultimate Affluent Progeny’s life. He took one last shaky breath before pulling the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah anyways-

**Author's Note:**

> for context they day before Byakuya had a mental breakdown infront of everyone and ran away before they could help him. He denies the entire thing happened.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
